


If Walls Could Talk (They would hate Oh Sehun)

by writingblankspaces



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (sort of), Fake/Pretend Relationship, Is there a fake/pretend sex tag?, Light Bondage, M/M, Sehun is a horrible neighbor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces
Summary: Jongin hates his neighbor, Oh Sehun.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	If Walls Could Talk (They would hate Oh Sehun)

_Slam._

_Slam._

_Slam._

“Please fuck me harder! Please, please, please.” 

Another round of headboard banging rang through Jongin’s apartment at the tender time of 3 AM. 

That was the third time this week and from the sounds of it, a different person than the last. What exactly was his neighbor aiming to do? Break the world record for fucking more people in a month than most people did in their lifetime?

“Shit, shit, I’m coming.” That was Sehun’s voice no doubt. 

At this point, Jongin was more than familiar with the sound of his neighbor’s voice coming through the thin wall. 

Groaning. 

Finally, Sehun was done. Now Jongin could sleep. It wasn’t a big deal that he would only get about five hours of sleep if he fell asleep _right now._ He could just use his test as a pillow or something. 

Jongin laid his head down onto his pillow and willed himself to sleep, successfully passing out after five minutes.

He’d just closed his eyes when his alarm starting going off, letting him know it was time for him to get up. 

_Fucking Sehun._

If he hadn’t been so tired, he would’ve kicked down Sehun’s door and strangled him. Unfortunately, he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open, so murder was out of the question. He could barely brush his teeth without falling asleep.

He’d studied for the exam, so it wasn’t a problem answering the questions, it was more that he had a hard time staying awake now that he was sitting still. 

Professor Park had walked by at least three times, tapping him on the shoulder to wake him up. When he finally handed in his test, the teacher just frowned at him, shaking his head. 

Instead of going to the cafeteria like he usually did after class, he headed back home and crashed, happy for the peace and quiet that welcomed him. 

By the time he woke up, he’d missed his math class and there were three messages from his friends, asking about his whereabouts. The first message he opened and answered was the one from Kyungsoo, asking if he was dead in all lowercase. Just as he sent a reply, telling Kyungsoo about his night, someone knocked on his door. It was no other than the person he’d just finished texting.

“It took you three hours to answer my text. Of course, I would think you were dead.” Kyungsoo deadpanned when Jongin let him into the apartment. He must’ve still looked like death warmed over because Kyungsoo took a few looks at his face and clothing choice and nodded silently. “You need to tell him something or file a complaint. He can’t keep keeping you up at night.” 

“That’s easier said than done hyung. The management won’t do anything.” 

The next day, Sehun was at it again. Yet another voice mingling with his that night. It seemed like tonight was a screaming night because even though the sound was somewhat muffled, Jongin could still hear Sehun screaming, probably into a pillow.

Whatever the person with Sehun was doing to him, it sounded like a murder was in progress. 

“Daddy please!” That was new. Sehun was into some really into some kinky shit, not that Jongin wasn’t already aware.

Jongin shoved a pillow over his head and screamed into, trying to drown out Sehun’s screams. 

If the other man was trying to make Jongin hate him, he was doing a damn good job. 

When 2 AM rolled around, Sehun was still panting, probably near the wall, begging the person, ‘daddy’, to let him come. 

It would’ve been hot if Jongin hadn’t been running on two hours of sleep and fury. He was pissed at Sehun. He was pissed at himself for being spineless and not complaining and he was pissed off just in general. Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Tao had taken to calling him a panda because of his ever-present dark circles around his eyes that he couldn't seem to get rid of. Since about the second week of Sehun's disturbances, he'd debated sleeping in the library or somewhere where it was quiet, but his pride wouldn't let him. He'd be damned if let Sehun run him out of his own home.

Another scream, probably Sehun coming, came through the wall, sparking further anger inside in Jongin. Enough was enough. He had to do something about it.

“Do the same thing back to him. That’s the only logical thing.” Baekhyun sighed, sipping on his smoothie. Kyungsoo grimaced at the suggestion (because it came from Baekhyun) but said nothing. Both Jongdae and Chanyeol nodded in agreement. 

By the time they finished lunch, everything was set. 

As it turned out Baekhyun was in a class with Sehun and knew the boy would be studying that night, so it was guaranteed that there would be silence. Or at least from Sehun’s side. Jongin had other ideas.

“Just bang on the wall and lean against your headboard so it rocks against the wall. He won’t know the difference and he can get a taste of his own medicine.” Chanyeol had added to Baekhyun’s plan, causing Jongdae to get a wide grin on his face. “If you need one of us to provide a voice, we’re totally down.” Jongin had ignored the hopeful look on Jongdae’s face and turned to Kyungsoo, “Alright, then Kyungsoo hyung’ll help me.” Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and he stared at Jongin in confusion.

“I don’t remember volunteering, “ is all he’d said as a reply when Jongin sat back in his chair, effectively closing the subject and turning down a disappointed Jongdae. 

Both Kyungsoo and Jongin were settled in the younger man’s apartment by 10 PM, ready to fuck with Oh Sehun. 

Kyungsoo held the ‘script’ that Baekhyun and Chanyeol had come up with a few hours earlier and he couldn’t stop himself from blushing at the utter stupidity of it. Most of the dialogue sounded like something straight out of low-budget porn. 

“I think we should improvise Jongin. This is ridiculous.” Jongin looked up from his script, with a raised eyebrow. “I’m just trying to figure out why they made you the guy? I mean...” Jongin would’ve finished his sentence, but the glare that Kyungsoo shot him to shut him up quickly. He cleared his throat and sat the paper on the nightstand. “You’re right hyung, we should. I don’t know why I let Baekhyun and Chanyeol do the script.” 

Midnight came quickly and Jongin shook Kyungsoo awake from the short nap he’d taken. “It’s time.” Kyungsoo rubbed at his eyes and nodded. Jongin sat up straight and cleared his throat, thinking of something to say.

Jongin wasn’t exactly a virgin, but he wasn’t Oh Sehun either. His experiences were limited and more-or-less vanilla. Except for his brief three-month fling with Jonghyun, his then math tutor, the second semester of his sophomore year. The only thing that came to his mind now was starting slow and working their way up to something that would rival Sehun’s noises.

Kyungsoo had other ideas. His first words were literally “kneel on your hands and knees bitch.”

That was a game-changer.

Jongin almost choked on his spit, but he moved around in the bed to mimic him doing so.

The “spread your legs and hold the headboard for hyung,” made an almost scarlet blush rush over Jongin’s face. He pushed the headboard against the wall once and stared at Kyungsoo in awe.

Kyungsoo was really getting into it. He took his drama major very seriously.

The older man picked up a belt from Jongin’s floor and rattled it near the wall a bit, probably wanting to nail the sound of him undoing his pants. Jongin added a breathless moan and pushed the headboard again.

Even if he didn't want to admit it, the dedication that Kyungsoo was putting into this whole ordeal was sparking Jongin's old feelings for him. Not to mention that it was sort of turning him on. Luckily he was able to hide his budding erection in his baggy pajama pants. He didn't want to make things awkward.

For emphasis on what was about to happen in their scenario, Jongin grabbed the bottle of lotion he kept next to his bed and popped the cap, sighing as he squeezed at the half-empty bottle, making a sound that sounded akin to lube being opened and squirted. Kyungsoo held back a laugh then he grinned at the wall. "Do you want hyung to spank you?" Putting all feelings aside, Jongin grinned and also looked at the wall.

By this point, they were probably disturbing Sehun, but Jongin wanted to make sure he got the full extent of his payback. The younger man rolled up one of his pant legs and stared at his thigh. He smacked the skin lightly to make sure the sound was right, then he started to do it harder, the sound echoing in the apartment. Kyungsoo made convincing grunts and bounced around in the bed, repeatedly pushing the headboard against the wall with his hand.

That part went on for a good hour and a half, so by the time they decided they were finished, it was almost 3 AM. Since this was the time that Sehun usually wrapped up his sexcapades, Jongin thought it was only fair that he do the same.

He made a few more high-pitched moans against the wall and Kyungsoo grunted again, this time louder than before. Somehow they both sighed at the same time and Kyungsoo stopped making the mattress squeak.

"That was fun." Kyungsoo yawned, stretching his arms before he laid down to sleep. Jongin nodded and took a glance at Kyungsoo before following suit. He was tired and sure he was at half-mass, but he'd been in worse, more compromising situations before.

A knock on his door came at about two in the afternoon, effectively waking up him and Kyungsoo. Judging from the knocks, Jongin could tell it was Sehun.

The brat had probably come to complain. Amazing really.

Kyungsoo went to open the door, volunteering for the task when Jongin started to move. He mentioned that he had an idea and Jongin agreed, allowing Kyungsoo to retrieve two of his ties from his closet. Kyungsoo tied Jongin's hands to the headboard railing with one and made the other a makeshift gag.

He watched as Kyungsoo got up, put on Jongin's favorite robe (a plush one covered in cow print, which he looked adorable in) and shuffled to the door, his most pissed off expression etched on his face. When he opened the door, Sehun actually flinched and took a step back, immediately terrified by the much shorter man.

"What?" Kyungsoo demanded, the grimace on his face deepening when Sehun tried to stutter out his complaint. "I, um, last night. Err, this morning? Ah um, I was stud-dying. Or trying to at least. There was som-me noise? Is Jongin around?" Kyungsoo stepped sideways to reveal Jongin tied up and squirming around on the bed. Sehun's eyes got as wide as saucers and he took another step back, mumbling something about being sorry and ran into his own apartment. 

Jongin wiggled out the make-shift gag and watched as Kyungsoo closed the door, a small smile on his face. "I think we might've fixed him." Jongin agreed with a nod and tried to move his hands.

Oh right. Kyungsoo had tied him up and pretty well at that. 

"Everything went perfectly, I haven't heard any noises from his apartment in almost two weeks. Either he's having a dry spell or Kyungsoo scared him shitless." The table erupted in applause, everyone expressing their relief that Jongin could finally sleep and study in his own home comfortably. 

Also, according to Baekhyun, Sehun flunked the test he'd been studying for that night Kyungsoo and Jongin fucked with him. Jongin couldn't have been more pleased. 

When he glanced at everyone's facial expressions, he stopped at Kyungsoo's. Looking directly at him with a pointed expression, Kyungsoo didn't even blink. Actually, Jongin had to look away, already feeling a slight blush rise to his face.

Somewhere deep inside, Jongin knew Kyungsoo was aware of his feelings for him and had even known that he enjoyed their little pretend 'show' a bit too much. Neither one of them dared to say something about it, but Jongin could just tell. With each glance and smile that Kyungsoo shot his way, there was definitely something there

* * *


End file.
